Mortal
by Classical-Storyteller
Summary: Sequel to Truth. Sesshoumaru's freed from his curse with a price, he must live now in a completely mortal body.


Mortal By: Classical Stoyteller  
  
Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha cast and ideas do not belong to me, everything else does.  
  
This is the sequel to my first fanfic Truth it mentions Kurama once in it. I hope that you enjoy this fanfic as much as my first one if you liked that one at all. Also, if you enjoy Sailor Moon -Michiru and Haruka romance fics- then please check out the author Cloud Van Dyke. She's my favorite author on fanfiction.net.  
  
Curse  
  
In the night I lay awake, listening to the sounds and questioning my existence once more. I can't sleep; I never can in this forsaken form. I have found I can do few things; creating the illusion of human spirits called ghosts when really it is just the spirits of ancient youkai, though humans have always been gullible things. Recently I have felt the bonds of the priestess' spell wearing off. A few more years and I'll be free, but for some reason I do not care to come back to living where people no longer believe in youkai and won't ever heed my command. If I come back now I'll be forced into a human form forever. I have taken precautions and learning much about human's technology and how they now keep records of they're kind. I have already started setting up my existence. My existence. That is ironic isn't it? I once just had to reveal myself and people would notice I was a powerful youkai and the youkai coward in fear from knowing who I was and now. Now I was trying to exist so people would notice me. Only a few more years and I'll be free of this torturing invisible state.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's been four years now and I have found that the curse the priestess set upon me has not been washing off but instead chaining me to a human to which my spirit will be locked in her mortal child. I shall always be awake, just never in control till he becomes older. I've seen a youkai be born as a mortal child before, to hide from human hunters. I fear to be born from a human for the youkai, Kurama, felt compassion for the human that bore him. I fear feeling compassion again. I don't wish to be hurt.  
  
Invitation  
  
April 10, 2066 2:39 am  
  
I have lived in this body for sixteen tears now; glad that I at least look the same with the same agility as in my youkai form; it almost makes up the lack of power and strength. Because I must deceive these humans I go to their school and get bored by these stupid creatures. It doesn't even amuse me anymore, I've lived too long in this world to be amused by this simple-minded creatures. My "parents" often worry sense I have no friends, and only isolate myself in my room unless for dinner-  
  
I had abruptly stopped typing because I had heard footsteps outside my door, small ones. I already knew whom they belonged to so I saved and exited my log program on my computer and waited. When it opened a small head popped in. Rin. I smirked at the thought; I thought it ironic that the only human ever to get close to me was reincarnated to be my little sister. I knelt on the floor and felt her little arms circle my neck. Glancing at the clock I could tell she must have had a nightmare for my. parents would of never allowed her to be up at three in the morning. Without a single word passing between us I laid her down on my bed and slid in beside her, holding her close to me and crooning her to sleep as I often did before falling into the dreamless abyss called sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Late morning came; it was a Sunday thankfully. I heard my mother calling me for breakfast and asking if I'd seen Rin. Silly woman, she knew Rin came to me sometimes. I sighed and looked to see if Rin was awake and there were those large brown eyes staring at me. I gave her a rare smile before picking her up and walking down stairs, not even bothering to put on a shirt. I traveled into the kitchen, setting my sister down and ignoring my parents disapproving glances at my attire. My mother sent a worry glance at my bandaged wrists. I sighed once more this morning at her worried glance. It had been a simple experiment to test my mortal body. Though they had spoiled it by coming in too early and found me bleed with the knife in my hand. I couldn't understand why they were so angry at me, or why they made me go to one of their medical facilities. The doctors apparently wanted me to go to someplace but my parents refuse though now they're sending me to a private school. I sat down beside Rin and waited patiently as she crawled on my lap and ate off my plate. I didn't stop her, I never did. I think that is what my parents meant when they said I dote on her too much. "Son we've invited our new neighbors over today we-" "I'll stay in my room." I said quickly to get out of being there. I didn't want to have to pretend to like anyone. "Please Soun," My mother said. I almost sneered at the name, the name of this mortal body. "It's for your birthday. They have a daughter about your age as well as a son a little older than Rin." " I said I'll be in my room mother." I said crisply and watched her for a bit before sighing. "Fine," Was all I said before stealing the toast off of Rin's plate and going upstairs.  
  
Neighbors  
  
April 10, 2066 2:06 pm  
  
These are my last moments till I must come out of my isolation for a few hours. I hate to admit that my fear has come true. I have compassion for the woman that bore me, even if it's just to do a few things she wishes. I have learned the daughter is Sango, most likely the reincarnation. Knowing this just made me ever more relunctant to go down but I had said I would so I will. 


End file.
